bprofandomcom-20200216-history
Needed Contributions
Images, Stats, & Story Translations Needed! These are the list of what we currently need for B-PROJECT～Kaikan＊Everyday～ Game. If you're unsure of where to access any of these things in the game, leave a comment and we will help. You can find the list of Wiki Staff here. Card View= List of Card Views *【SHARED HOUSE】Kitakado Tomohisa *【SHARED HOUSE】Ashu Yuta (SR+) *【SHARED HOUSE】Teramitsu Yuduki *【SHARED HOUSE】Teramitsu Haruhi (SR+) *【Hidden Power】Teramitsu Yuduki (SR+) |-| Card CGs= List of Card CGs *【SHARED HOUSE】Ashu Yuta (SR+) *【SHARED HOUSE】Teramitsu Yuduki *【SHARED HOUSE】Teramitsu Haruhi (SR+) *【Performance】Kitakado Tomohisa *【Love Meter】Aizome Kento *【Hidden Power】Teramitsu Yuduki (SR+) |-| Stats= If you are not sure where to input the stats, leave a comment here and we will do it for you. List of MIN Stats *【SHARED HOUSE】Sekimura Mikado *【SHARED HOUSE】Shingari Miroku *【SHARED HOUSE】Kitakado Tomohisa *【Performance】Kitakado Tomohisa |-| SSR++ GIFs= List of SSR++ GIFs (Card View & CG) *Tomohisa **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Kitakado Tomohisa **【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Kitakado Tomohisa **【New Frontier】Kitakado Tomohisa *Ryuji *Goshi *Yuta *Kento *Kazuna **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) **【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) **【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) **【Latte Art】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) *Momotaro *Hikaru **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru **【Dreaming Scenery】Osari Hikaru (Card View) **【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Osari Hikaru **【Kaikan＊Everyday】Osari Hikaru **【The New World】Osari Hikaru *Tatsuhiro **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro **【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro (Card View) **【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Nome Tatsuhiro (Card View & 8 secs gif) **【A New Door】Nome Tatsuhiro (Card View) **【Collab Cafe】Nome Tatsuhiro (Card View) **【The New World】Nome Tatsuhiro *Mikado **【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado **【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Sekimura Mikado (Card View) **【Docudrama】Sekimura Mikado (Card View) *Yuzuki **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki **【The New World】Teramitsu Yuduki *Haruhi **【Flower Garden】Teramitsu Haruhi **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi **【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Teramitsu Haruhi **【The New World】Teramitsu Haruhi **【Yearning Body】Teramitsu Haruhi *Akane **【Surprise】Fudo Akane **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane (Card View) **【New Year's Eve】Fudo Akane **【Lonely Boy】Fudo Akane *Miroku **【Flower Garden】Shingari Miroku **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Shingari Miroku **【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku **【Pursuing Recipe】Shingari Miroku **【BIRTHDAY SWEETS】Shingari Miroku **【Kaikan＊Everyday】Shingari Miroku **【The New World】Shingari Miroku **【Research Project】Shingari Miroku |-| Costumes= List of Costumes *Tomohisa **【Performance】Kitakado Tomohisa *Ryuji *Goshi *Yuta **【Boy Scout】Ashu Yuta **【Ramen Practice】Ashu Yuta (1st costume) *Kento *Kazuna **【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna **【Kaikan＊Everyday】Masunaga Kazuna **【SHARED HOUSE】Masunaga Kazuna *Momotaro *Hikaru **【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru **【Power To Smile】Osari Hikaru **【Kaikan＊Everyday】Osari Hikaru *Tatsuhiro **【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Nome Tatsuhiro **【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro *Mikado **【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Sekimura Mikado **【Kaikan＊Everyday】Sekimura Mikado **【Docudrama】Sekimura Mikado *Yuzuki **【Kaikan＊Everyday】Teramitsu Yuduki *Haruhi **【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Teramitsu Haruhi **【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi **【Hard Worker】Teramitsu Haruhi **【Kaikan＊Everyday】Teramitsu Haruhi *Akane **【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane **【New Year's Eve】Fudo Akane **【SHARED HOUSE】Fudo Akane *Miroku **【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku |-| Story= For details on how to input the Talkbox Template, head over to Template:Talkbox/doc. - Event Stories= Event Stories *Newcomer Training! On Scene Report *Heart Burning Ocean Sky *Let’s Shoot! Rainbow Sparkle *Refreshing Cool! Autumn Festival *Happy funny Halloween *FUN! FUN! FALL! *LINKING☆TWINS *Dreaming Xmas LIVE *Simmering Winter Onsen Trip *Bitter Sweet Chocolate *LOVE SONG SESSION *Cheers! for New Life *Seize VICTORY! Sports FES *Glittering Rainbow Raindrop *Fly High! INVINCIBLE LIVE (Part 2) *Twinkle! Lantern☆Star Night *SPLASH SUMMER FESTIVAL *Heart Pounding! Happening VACATION *The Grand GREATEST SHOW *A to Z! Fun Fun Cooking *Autumn Leaf Dance Ayakashi Excursion *Welcome to the Haunted House *Magical Dreamy Parade *Special Night for Christmas *Fortune Comes! New Year Kakushi Cup Competition *Doki Doki!? Winter Romance *Make a Wish! Hoshizora Night Tour *GIFT OF LOVE for Valentine's Day *Gift of Thanks for White Day *Taisho Bibliothèque *RUNAWAY OF SPRING *Happy Easter! Animal Project *Bloom in the Museum - Tomohisa= *Kitakado Tomohisa **SR ***VIP Room ***PARTY NIGHT ***Autumn's Taste ***Defenseless Morning ***Kind Tone ***PHOTO BOOK ***Gem Dealer ***Trap ***CHINA TOWN ***Kaikan＊Everyday **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***White Lion ***Snow Magic ***Starry Sky Surprise ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Dolphin Kiss ***New Year ***Stargazing ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS ***The New World - Ryuji= *Korekuni Ryuji **SR ***Our Secret ***PARTY NIGHT ***Coordinate ***Change of Pace ***CHINA TOWN ***Christmas Cake ***New Year ***Scholar **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Trick or Treat ***Greatest Mystery ***To Smile ***Phantom Thief ***Kite Flying ***Free Mind ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***The New World - Goshi= *Kaneshiro Goshi **SR ***Obsessive Arrange ***PARTY NIGHT ***Bitter Taste ***Grasped Things ***Confidence ***PHOTO BOOK ***First Aid ***Partner ***Arrival of Spring ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***MUSIC **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Pleasant Sound ***Christmas Promise ***Dripping Water ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Creeping Footsteps ***Date Plans ***The New World - Yuta= *Ashu Yuta **SR ***Fluffy Happiness ***Capable Child ***PARTY NIGHT ***Like Myself ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Sheep's Cushion ***CHINA TOWN ***Only One in the World ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***Special Moment **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Emotional Fireworks ***Smile Fullthrottle ***Have A Bite ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Matching Blue Sky ***PHOTO BOOK ***No Direction ***The New World - Kento= *Aizome Kento **SR ***Hidden Face ***PARTY NIGHT ***Clumsy Fingers ***Tea Break ***Sincere Feelings ***Obsession ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Hikoboshi ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year ***Rose Petal Bath ***Perfume **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Lover Mood ***Undead ***Special Place ***Sparkling Town ***PHOTO BOOK ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Produce ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***The New World - Kazuna= *Masunaga Kazuna **SR ***Aroma Present ***PARTY NIGHT ***Demon's Smile ***Bashful Smile ***Glass Tree ***PHOTO BOOK ***New Side ***Looking for Something ***Under the Starry Sky ***Special Person ***Kaikan＊Everyday **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Chosen Reason ***Honest Feelings ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Three-legged Race ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Studious ***CHINA TOWN ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS ***Latte Art ***The New World ***Sunscreen - Momotaro= *Onzai Momotaro **SR **SSR ***ON THE STAGE ***PHOTO BOOK ***Ornament - Hikaru= *Osari Hikaru **SR ***UFO Catcher ***Choice Pose ***PARTY NIGHT ***Playing Tag ***Adding Emotions ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***PHOTO BOOK ***CHINA TOWN ***Everyone's Memory ***Daruma Dropping ***Summer Gaffe **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Admired Stage ***Runway ***Confession ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Power To Smile ***Dreaming Scenery ***Literary Experience ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***The New World ***MUSIC - Tatsuhiro= *Nome Tatsuhiro **SR ***Surf Shop ***Samurai Knowledge ***PARTY NIGHT ***Firework Memories ***Hands Full ***Fighting Spirit ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Placed Order ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***Food for Men **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Southern's Nectar ***Refresh ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Take A Breather ***PHOTO BOOK ***Enjoy Cool Breeze ***Collab Cafe ***The New World - Mikado= *Sekimura Mikado **SR ***Private Shot ***Glasses Key Point ***PARTY NIGHT ***Reliable Exstence ***Candle Night ***PHOTO BOOK ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Kayak ***Small Adventure ***Spring and Dilemma ***Kaikan＊Everyday ******MUSIC **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Unpredictable ***Perfect Acting ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Meticulously Caring ***Cheer Battle ***Great Detective ***CHINA TOWN ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS ***Coexistence ***The New World ***Docudrama - Yuduki= *Teramitsu Yuduki **SR ***Calming Place ***PARTY NIGHT ***Sweet Wolf ***Heart Warming ***Common Points ***CHINA TOWN ***Stars Gift ***Kaikan＊Everyday ******MUSIC **SSR ***Art Stage ***Calm Time ***Synchronicity ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***PHOTO BOOK ***Kind Feelings ***Handbell ***Chocolate for Friends ***The New World ***Doppelgänger - Haruhi= *Teramitsu Haruhi **SR ***Love's Locomocodon ***Comedy Live ***PARTY NIGHT ***Bitter Wolf ***Recommend Coordi ***PHOTO BOOK ***Special Cocktail ***Book Recommendation ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***MUSIC **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Bursting Fireworks ***Two As One ***Unexpected Side ***Made It Well ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***Hard Worker ***CHINA TOWN ***The New World ***Yearning Body - Akane= *Fudo Akane **SR ***Past Dojo ***Shading Effort ***PARTY NIGHT ***Beach Volleyball ***Fan Service ***Off Shot ***PHOTO BOOK ***Nagashi-Somen ***Thank you Gift ***Sparkling Small Box ***Message ***Hanami ***Kaikan＊Everyday **SSR ***Flower Garden ***Challenge ***Autumn Sky Date ***Rainfall ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Surprise ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***CHINA TOWN ***New Year's Eve ***Coordinator ***The New World - Miroku= *Shingari Miroku **SR ***Keepsake Shirt ***PARTY NIGHT ***Firm Person ***Various Preparations ***Pro Nature ***Serious Match ***INVINCIBLE LIVE ***Hawaiian Shave Ice ***Seeking Recipes ***CHINA TOWN ***MUSIC **SSR ***Flower Garden ***ON THE STAGE ***Athletic ***Ultimate Stoic ***Freshers ***BIRTHDAY PARTY ***PHOTO BOOK ***To Conquer ***Pursuing Recipe ***True Evaluation ***BIRTHDAY SWEETS ***Kaikan＊Everyday ***The New World }}